Un visage de poupée
by Tarika
Summary: OS Sloth est un Homonculus, notre pêché à Al et moi. Mais n'est-elle vraiment que ça ? Mon coeur n'en est pas certain...


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Arakawa-senseï, bénie soit-elle, Amen.

**POV :** Edward

Cet OS m'est venu en regardant l'épisode 42 de FMA "Sans connaître son nom" lors de la confrontation entre Sloth et Ed. A un moment (quand elle ouvre ses bras comme pour l'étreindre), son visage était si immobile, si... faux qu'il m'a fait penser à une poupée. Une poupée humaine. Et elle avait la même expression lors de son combat final. Je me suis aussi demandée ce que pouvait penser Ed durant ce même combat. Donc, voilà, les dialogues entre guillemets sont tirés des épisodes 47 et 48. La comparation de Sloth avec une poupée ne tient qu'à moi et à mon esprit givré.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Un visage de poupée**

Face à moi, se trouve le visage de ma mère mélangé à celui d'une étrangère.

Cette aberration à pour nom Sloth.

Alors qu'elle me fait face, Lust et Wrath sont en train de se livrer un combat acharné, Al est juste derrière elle – toujours dans cette foutue armure – et, alors que je scrute ses traits si semblables à ceux de ma si chère mère, je suis saisi d'un vertige.

Elle me regarde et, pour un peu, je serai fort tenté d'aller vers elle, de me blottir dans ses bras... elle ressemble tellement à Maman... elle a ses beaux yeux bleus – _violets_ –, ses longs cheveux bruns – _noirs_ – et une expression si...

Figée.

Je me secoue. Non, cet Homonculus n'est en rien ma mère ! Elle à beau lui ressembler un peu – _beaucoup_ – ce n'est pas Trisha Elric. Trisha est morte ! Morte, morte, cent fois mortes, six pieds sous terres et rongés par les vers ! Je le sais, j'ai vu son cercueil descendre en terre et...

Non, non, ne pas penser à _ça_. Pas maintenant.

Mais si Maman est morte, qui est cette inconnue au visage figé par un éternel sourire qui lui ressemble tant ?

_Notre pêché_. Me souffle ma raison. _Notre nouvelle chance_. Me souffle mon cœur.

Et elle est là, face à moi, comme lorsque j'étais dans le souterrain avec Ryla, Rose et son bébé. Et ce crétin de Wrath par-dessus le marché. Le même sourire plaqué sur son visage inexpressif. Elle me fait penser aux poupées qu'avait Winry quand elle était petite.

Oui, une poupée, c'est ça.

À la différence que les poupées de Winry ne me flanquaient pas les jetons par leurs sourires sans vie.

« J'ai des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de moi en tant que votre mère. »

Faux ! C'est faux ! Archi-faux ! Ce n'est pas notre mère ! Cette horreur ne l'a jamais été !

« Pourtant, votre mère est morte. Je… »

Voilà, notre mère est morte et elle ne reviendra pas. Cet Homonculus n'est pas notre mère. C'est juste l'incarnation de nos pêchés. C'est un Homonculus et par définition, non humain. Notre mère était cent pour cent humaine !

« …ne suis pas humaine. Qui suis-je ? »

J'ai envie de m'enfuir et de pleurer. Qui est-elle ? _Maman_. Notre pêché. _Homonculus_. Notre mère revenue sous la forme du Diable. Un Homonculus, une créature non humaine, un humain fabriqué, artificiel. Ce n'est pas notre mère. Ce n'est _plus_ notre mère !

« Je… vais te tuer. Ça prouvera que je ne suis pas votre mère. Si tu ne meurs pas, je serai tourmentée par ces souvenirs. »

Et moi ? Moi, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Cela fait quatre ans que je ne dors pas et quand je le fais, des cauchemars me hantent invariablement. Et tu es là à chaque fois Sloth – _Maman_ -, me demandant sans cesse de te ressusciter et j'essaie, j'essaie, mais je n'y arrive jamais. Ces souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter alors, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Tant que tu vivras, je ne pourrais aller en paix. La solution est donc de te tuer.

« Je ne suis pas votre mère. Mais si je l'étais… »

Tu l'as été, Sloth, le temps de dix années, dix merveilleuses années, tu as été notre mère. Mais tu ne l'es plus…

« Je pourrais vous aimer. »

Et nous, oh nous t'avons tellement aimé, même après, même maintenant et surtout avant. Pourquoi t'avons-nous fait revivre selon toi ? Parce que nous t'aimions…

Mais cela date. Nous avons grandi – je _crois_ – et le temps n'est plus aux regrets, mais à l'action.

« Je devrais vous détester, vous qui m'avez créée ! »

Elle lance sa première attaque que je n'esquive que de justesse. Utilisant ses bras d'eau comme fouets, elle casse tout autour de moi. Maman n'agirait jamais comme ça.

_NON_ !

Non. Ce n'est _PAS_ Maman ! Elle ne l'a _JAMAIS_ été !

Et je cours comme un dératé, esquivant ses coups. Je trébuche soudain.

Me remet sur mes pieds.

Et réplique.

Ça y est, j'ai enfin l'esprit clair à nouveau. Elle n'est pas notre mère mais notre pêché. Une erreur. Et comme l'a dit Greed, je me dois de corriger mes erreurs.

Je crée des murs qui me protégent des fractions de secondes contre ses coups. Pour l'instant elle ne me laisse que le mode défensif, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de riposter

« _Niisan_ ! Que devons-nous faire ?! »

« C'est l'incarnation de nos pêchés ! »

Et nous devons la combattre. De toutes nos forces. Car elle n'est pas notre mère mais notre ennemie.

Je transforme mon automail et saute sur elle. Comme de juste, elle se liquéfie et je ne tranche que de l'eau, elle me rend coup pour coup que je pare avec ma lame mais soudain, Wrath apparaît.

« Maman ! »

Non _baka_ ! Ce n'est pas ta mère, ni la mienne d'ailleurs. Les Homonculus n'ont pas de parents, juste des créateurs, des pêcheurs, des fous.

Sloth tourne le visage vers Wrath qui arrive en courant – Lust doit avoir perdu. C'est le moment, je plante ma lame dans sa poitrine. Elle se pétrifie. Moi aussi. Et elle me regarde. Avant de sourire –comme Maman quand je lui parlais.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère. »

Je le sais. Je ne cille pas.

« Je ne te prendrais pas dans mes bras… »

Tant mieux. Je ne répond pas et me concentre pour transformer mon automail en sodium. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre : Sloth explose en des milliers de gouttelettes qui se mettent à pleuvoir dans le hangar. Le choc me propulse à terre. Nous sommes tous figés. Cet abruti de Wrath se précipite en hurlant :

« Maman ! »

Al, quant à lui me regarde.

« _Niisan_… »

« J'ai transformé mon automail en sodium, j'explique d'un air sombre. En réagissant avec l'eau, elle a explosé. »

Et Wrath qui chiale dans la flaque qu'à formée Sloth en retombant, cherchant à récupérer le corps de sa chère mère adoptive avec ses mains. _Baka_.

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! »

Je me redresse et marche vers lui, son comportement, autant qu'il m'agace me fait pitié. Un vrai gosse.

« Arrête. Elle n'est la mère de personne. »

À quatre pattes dans l'eau, il baisse la tête, visiblement désespéré et il ne cesse de répéter ce nom.

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! »

Il me fait pitié, j'esquisse une moue méprisante et quand je lui répond, ma voix est aussi froide que l'eau dans laquelle il patauge.

« Maman est morte. »

Il se redresse et hurle à la mort :

« MAMAAAAANNN !! »

Étions-nous aussi désespéré que lui lorsque Maman – _pas Sloth_ – est morte ? Certainement, sinon nous n'aurions pas voulu jouer à Dieu.

Soudain, l'eau prend vie et se rassemble, forme lentement un corps aux contours mouvant avant de se solidifier. Et toujours ce visage qui me regarde, sans un sourire cette fois.

« Quoi que tu fasse… je ne mourrai pas. »

Non, sauf si on sait comment faire…

Et je sais.

Wrath se redresse, prit d'un fol espoir.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Elle ne lui jette pas un coup d'œil, son regard est fixé sur moi, ses yeux violets me dévisagent.

« Ne reste pas là, Wrath. »

Il ne l'écoute pas. Cet idiot ne l'écoute pas. On t'a jamais dis que tu devais écouter ta mère, crétin ? Bien sûr que non…

« Maman ! Je ne veux plus faire qu'un avec toi ! »

Et là, il la prend dans ses bras, dans une étreinte désespérée et… il transmute !

Al et moi sommes stupéfaits. Wrath et Sloth ont fusionnés, leurs corps se sont mêlés. Et il affiche un sourire cruellement satisfait, persuadé du bien fondé de son acte.

Sloth, quant à elle, est pétrifiée. Je sais pourquoi. Mais elle a reprit son visage de poupée qui me fait frissonner. Je veux détourner les yeux mais la fascination morbide de cet acte m'en empêche.

« Il a fusionné avec un autre Homonculus ? »

Ça me répugne ! C'est l'un des plus grands tabous de l'alchimie… et ce gosse l'a brisé sans aucunes restrictions. J'aurais bien envie de rire amèrement à cette idée. Ça me rappelle un autre projet tout aussi délirant…

Wrath rit et Sloth baisse les yeux vers lui. Des yeux tout aussi figés que son expression. Si ce n'est qu'on y distingue, pour la première fois, une étincelle de peur.

« Wrath… qu'as-tu fait ? »

Il s'arrête net et sa physionomie mue en une expression d'incompréhension mêlée d'inquiétude. Je m'avance.

« Il a absorbé la partie du corps de Maman que j'avais amené. »

Le visage de Sloth est figé dans un masque de stupéfaction. Totalement pétrifié. Comme tout son corps. Elle ressemble à une poupée, si ce n'est qu'elle est aussi rigide qu'un humain.

« Vu qu'elle est en contact, je suppose que tu ne peux plus bouger. »

Je me détourne et fait le tour pour arriver à côté d'elle.

« Je vais recomposer tous les matériaux de ton corps… et les remplacer par d'autres. »

Al fait un pas en avant, interdit.

« C'est impossible, _Niisan_ ! Tu ne peux pas transmuter de la matière humaine ! »

Je ne le regarde pas, mes yeux sont fixés sur le sol pour éviter qu'ils ne se posent sur le visage de poupée qui a prit les traits de ma mère. Je sens un grand calme m'envahir.

« Lors de mon combat contre Greed, j'ai compris. J'ai modifié les éléments chimiques qui le composaient. Je peux modifier des éléments spécifiques d'un corps, comme Kimblee… mais également tous les autres éléments de leurs corps. »

Les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Je sais que parler de Kimblee fait mal à Al mais il faut qu'il comprenne. Dans mon dos, j'entends Wrath qui essaye de bouger sans y parvenir, soudé au corps immobilisé de Sloth par sa faute. Je peux presque sentir sur ma nuque le regard meurtrier qu'il me lance. Et Sloth a, à nouveau, ce visage figé de poupée qui se laisse malmener sans un mot de protestation.

« Parce que… les Homonculus ne sont pas humains ! »

Je frappe dans mes mains et les plaquent contre le corps de Sloth. Sans aucune hésitation. C'est notre pêché. Je vais faire disparaître à tout jamais ce visage de poupée de ma mémoire.

Un éclair bleu illumine la salle et lentement, la transmutation commence à agir sur le corps de l'Homonculus de la Paresse. Le visage impassible. Wrath lève les yeux vers elle, catastrophé.

« Maman ? Qu'as-tu fait ?! Qu'as-tu fait à Maman ?! »

Je ne détourne pas les yeux et me contente de répondre :

« Éloigne-toi d'elle. Dépêche-toi. »

Mais Wrath ne bouge pas et continue de regarder, apeuré le corps de sa mère adoptive devenir peu à peu translucide.

« Maman ? »

Je baisse la tête mais ne ferme pas les yeux. J'assisterai jusqu'au bout à la destruction de notre pêché.

« J'ai recomposé en éthanol toute l'eau qui était en elle. Elle va s'évaporer d'elle-même. »

Tu vois, _Maman_ ? C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi. Une seconde mort sans douleur. Rapide, dont tu n'auras peut-être même pas conscience. J'espère.

Elle lève son visage vers le ciel. Ce visage si immobile. Comme un visage de poupée. Ses cheveux volant autour d'elle tels des algues dans l'eau. Wrath se retire soudain, brûlé au contact de l'éthanol et regarde sans pouvoir faire un geste, le corps de Sloth s'évaporer lentement. Tout doucement.

Face à moi, se trouve le visage de ma mère mélangé à celui d'une étrangère.

Cette aberration à pour nom Sloth.

Cet Homonculus au visage de poupée qui, un jour à été ma mère me regarde. Sans aucune émotion sur son visage. Ni haine, ni tristesse, ni amour. Rien. Peu à peu, les contours de son visage deviennent de plus en plus flous. Résigné, je baisse les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me fasse brusquement relever la tête. Cette voix que je n'ai plus entendue depuis quatre ans…

« Tu as… bien travaillé… »

Est-ce que je rêve ou me sourit-elle ?

Maman…

« N'oublie pas… de tout nettoyer… »

Oui, du peu que j'aperçois des traits de son visage, autrefois si mobile, elle me sourit.

Elle s'évapore lentement. Doucement.

Et elle continue de me sourire. Gentiment. Comme une mère à son enfant.

Les derniers contours disparaissent et c'est fini.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Pleurer sur la mort de celle qui, autrefois, fut notre mère, Sloth.

Cet Homonculus au visage de poupée.

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez aimé, détesté, adoré ? Toutes critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives sont les bienvenues. Pour cela, il vous suffit juste de cliquer sur le petit encadré bleu juste en dessous.


End file.
